


Words When Spoken

by theladyscribe



Series: Crossovers [17]
Category: Batman - Fandom, Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-14
Updated: 2012-10-14
Packaged: 2017-11-16 06:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theladyscribe/pseuds/theladyscribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's looking at her like she's the eighth wonder of the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words When Spoken

Bruce takes Veronica to the Pyramids for the holidays. She isn't sure what she expected from the trip, but Bruce on one knee in front of a well-lit Sphinx was certainly not it. He's looking at her like she's the eighth wonder of the world. She smiles wistfully and gives her answer.

The flight back to Gotham is deathly silent.

*

Wallace tells her to be careful, that Bruce Wayne might break her heart, but Veronica just brushes his words away. "I can take care of myself," she assures him when they talk on the phone. She doesn't tell him that it's too late; Bruce Wayne has already smashed her heart to pieces.

Of course, if she were being honest, Veronica would admit that she was the one who broke _his_ heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from this: _Words and hearts should be handled with care; for words when spoken and hearts when broken are the hardest things to repair._


End file.
